zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Love You So Much
Not many would expect to come across a rabbit among a lineup of foxes Yet that is where I have found my new place I used to fear them during my childhood, but now they´re like a second family to me As I lead a new life as Mrs. Judy Wilde Married to the closest and most beloved friend I ever had, the king of hustlers I´m here in bed with him, resting in his strong fox arms My eyes closed, I´m deep in my dreams, full of peace and bliss The only thing I can see at the moment is your smiling, handsome face It´s so quiet and peaceful that I hear nothing, not even snoring Just perfect harmony with my husband that´s worth cherishing I have my pink nightgown on as my paws are placed softly around your arm Resting against your chest, for there is no pillow in the world as soft and warm My heart feels so happy and free, I feel like it could sing Nick, you are a mate worth loving and protecting Ever since we first slept together, I didn´t expect you to be the one Who I´ll be sharing the bed later in my life when I´ll become an old woman However that was true, for the path to my happiness wasn´t in my career But instead with someone who would understand and care We may be quite different, but it´s nothing to be ashamed of Especially since I´ve realized I´m quite foxlike myself There´s something in your emerald-green eyes that sets my heart on fire And it´s not just the way you smile, but how you´re so adorable when you act romantic to me My sly fox, you´re such a charmer and a gentlemammal to boot With that personality, you surely always win the affections of this rabbit You always brighten me up when I´m in a sad or worried mood And keeping me warm and cozy during the bitter cold With swords in hand, we could take on any danger together Doesn´t matter where our paths would lead as long as I could be where you are Reclining against you softly, I let the bliss sink in as I´m still dreaming If my heart was a land, you´d be its king You keep all the promises you make, and I do the same in return Your warmth is greater than that of the shining sun Even during the darkest of days, you´re the one place where I can always find kindness To the end, we will keep doing our duties as the heroes in the force From the beaches to the furthest regions of Zootopia, we´ll never stop our adventures in the city Me and my fox are always there to save the day I can see all that in my dreams as I feel you touching me in your sleep at the same time Not going to open my eyes though, just enjoying the tenderness of the man I love Whenever I´m in your arms, you treat me like an angel There´s nothing I love more than sitting astride on your lap and giving you a kiss most gentle From my neck, ears and dewlap, the way you stroke my fur is wonderful too This girl won´t feel unloved with a girl like you In my dreams, I see you kiss me in a manner most adorable Which is what you´re really doing there, no wonder that dream feels so real When my open my eyes, I see your cold nose touching softly my cheek You do that so often, my sleepy Nick Even though I´m not a feline, the way you hold me in my sleep makes me want to purr It´s during moments like this I have nothing to fear Closing my eyes again, I go back to sleep You´re having equally wonderful dreams, I sure hope There we sleep, cuddled up against each other snugly under the blanket The handsome fox and the beautiful rabbit Gone are the days of the hotshot rookie cop, this is where my path lies It took a friend like you to turn my life into happiness This is what has become of what seemed to be an unlikely match I love you so much. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots